Charms
This is a partial list of charms. Feel free to edit and add more to the list as you find them. More charms can be found here. Accio Latin for "I call for", or "I summon". Accio is also known as the Summoning Charm, and is used to make objects fly straight to the spell caster. This piece of magic was introduced at the start of Harry's 4th year, where Mrs Weasley used it to retrieve a large number of Ton-Tongue Toffees that Fred and George were attempting to smuggle out of The Burrow to take to the World Cup GOF6. It went on to become vital to the plot of the book as the story progressed. Hermione helped Harry to learn the spell for the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, where he wanted to use it to summon his Firebolt in order to take on his dragon. He mastered it after a great deal of practicing, and successfully used it during the task GOF20. His mastery of the spell was tested in even more difficult circumstances in the graveyard at Little Hangleton, when he used it to summon the Triwizard Cup Portkey to himself and thus escape from Voldemort and the assembled Death Eaters GOF34. Accio came to the fore again in the battle at the Department of Mysteries at the end of OOTP. Various Death Eaters, including Belltatrix Lestrange and Dolohov, attempted to use it to summon the Prophecy that Harry was holding. On one occasion Harry blocked the spell, whilst on another Sirius managed to interrupt the casting of the spell OOTP35. In order to successfully cast Accio, it is necessary to concentrate hard on the item you want to summon until it reaches you. Failure to do so correctly will result in the object either not moving at all, or dropping out of the air partway through its journey GOF20. Certain enchantments can prevent Accio working. When Hermione attempted to cast it on Hufflepuff's Cup in the Lestrange vault at Gringotts it had no effect due to the protective spells used by the bank DH26. Powerful magic items may also be impervious to it, as Harry's Invisibility Cloak did not move when a Death Eater tried to summon it after he'd Apparated to Hogsmeade DH28. Age Line Charm This spell produces an Age Line - a barrier that detects the age of anybody trying to cross it and ejects those who are too young (with the definition of "too young" presumably specified by the caster of the spell). The line it produces is thin and golden in colour. Dumbledore put an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire in order to prevent anyone under the age of 17 putting their name into it. This particular Age Line also caused anybody underage who tried to cross it to sprout a long white beard, although this is likely to be a special addition of Dumbledore's rather than a standard feature of the magic. Several people, including Fred and George Weasley, fell foul of the Age Line when trying to get their name into the Goblet illegally, despite the fact that they'd used Aging Potion to try to fool it GOF16. Atmospheric Charm It is likely that this spell replicates weather conditions, perhaps for use indoors. It may well be related to the charm that makes the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts resemble the sky outside PS/SS7. When it was raining in Yaxley's office in the Ministry of Magic, Hermione thought that it might have been an Atmospheric Charm gone wrong, and was worried that if this was the case then it was going to be difficult to fix DH12. Banishing Charm This spell is the opposite of Accio, which is the Summoning Charm. It causes an object to fly away from the caster. Harry's class studied this spell in fourth-year Charms classes, and were meant to be Banishing cushions across the room. Neville's aim was so bad that he kept banishing other things, however, and repeatedly managed to Banish Professor Flitwick so that he whizzed across the room in a somewhat resigned manner GOF26. Braking Charm The Firebolt broomstick comes complete with an unbreakable Braking Charm, very useful as it can reach speeds of over 150mph. It is not clear which company manufactures the Firebolt: if it is Comet, then this charm is likely to be an improved version of the Horton-Keitch Braking Charm, also included in the spells list. If it is another company, this is likely to be an entirely different piece of magic POA4. Bubble-Head Charm The Bubble-Head Charm is used to create a bubble of air around the caster's head. It can be used to allow the caster to breathe underwater, as demonstrated by both Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament GOF26. Both used the Charm effectively and were able to breathe whilst under the lake, although Fleur failed to retrieve her hostage after being attacked by Grindylows. Following Fred and George's departure from Hogwarts the following year, the outbreak of anarchy under Umbridge's rule increased to new levels. So many Dungbombs and Stink Pellets began to be dropped in the corridors that many students took to casting Bubble-Head Charms on themselves to avoid the smell OOTP30. Caterwauling Charm This spell produces a screaming sound so loud that when Harry, Ron and Hermione set it off in Hogsmeade, it echoed round all of the surrounding mountains. The Death Eaters had set up the charm to detect if anybody was breaking the curfew they had imposed, and it was primed to go off if anybody so much as stepped out into the street during curfew hours. It went off the moment that Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived by Apparition, announcing their arrival with some gusto. The charm was silenced by one of the Death Eaters waving his wand DH28. Cheering Charm Produces a feeling of great contentment in the target person. Harry's class covered this magic in Charms classes during the third year. Hermione missed the lesson, but the rest of the class were feeling very cheery indeed on their way to lunch after practising it POA15. Hermione obviously caught up on the subject though, as she wrote hugely about it in her Charms OWL OOTP31. Colour-Change Charm This spell causes the target to change colour. It certainly works on animals, as Harry was meant to cast it on a rat during his Charms OWL in order to turn it orange. Unfortunately he got the incantation mixed up with the Growth Charm and it ended up the size of a badger before he could stop it OOTP31. It is assumed that it works on inanimate objects too. Colour Flash Charm Possibly a variant of the Colour-Change Charm, this is used to make the item it is cast on flash different colours. It was used by Hermione on a "Potter for President" banner the Gryffindors had made for Harry's first Quidditch match in his first year to make it more eye-catching PS/SS11. Concealment Charm The effect of Concealment Charms has not been specified, but it is safe to assume that they are used to conceal something so that it cannot be seen. Hermione told Harry that the Secrecy Sensors that Argus Filch was using to make sure no Dark objects got into the school could detect Concealment Charms, but the Love Potions supplied by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were getting through due to the fact that they weren't dangerous enough. Fred and George were disguising them as perfume and cough potion anyway just to make sure HBP15. Confringo The Latin word "confringo" means "to destroy". This spell causes the target object to explode. Harry used it on the sidecar Hagrid was using to transport him from Privet Drive to the Tonks' house. Hagrid's attempt to repair the sidecar had led to it falling off, and after he had been plucked from it as it plummeted, Harry blew it up to put off the chasing Death Eaters DH4. Hermione also used it when Harry was attacked by Nagini in Godric's Hollow. On this occasion it bounced around the room smashing everything in sight - including, unfortunately, Harry's wand DH17. Hermione later referred to Confringo as the Blasting Curse, and as such it may be the same spell as the Blasting Charm. See also "Blasting Charm". Confundus Charm This spell is used to confuse an object or person, to disorient them or make them believe what the spell caster wants them to. The charm is first mentioned by Professor Snape following his confrontation with Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack at the end of Harry's third year. After Harry, Ron and Hermione attacked him and knocked him unconscious, he believeed they did it because Black had Confunded them into believing he was innocent POA21. Sirius was genuinely innocent, of course, and the trio had not been Confunded at all. It is highly likely, although unconfirmed, that Barty Crouch Jnr used a Confundus Charm on the Goblet of Fire in order to enter Harry into the Triwizard Tournament under the name of a fourth school, thus ensuring that he was chosen. This is certainly how (in the guise of Alastor Moody) he explained that the deed could have been done GOF17, and he later confessed to having put the name in himself GOF35. Confirmed use of the charm occurred two years later, during Gryffindor Quidditch trials. On this occasion the talented but arrogant Cormac McLaggen was looking like he might beat Ron to the position of Keeper on the team until Hermione Confunded him into missing his last save, causing him to fly off in totally the wrong direction. Hermione confessed to Harry after McLaggen was spotted taking two attempts to get through the doors to the Great Hall some time later HBP11. Harry also used the Confundus Charm to confuse the Gringotts guards so that he, Ron and Hermione could get into the bank without their disguises being detected DH26. Severus Snape used the same charm on Mundungus Fletcher when he planted the idea of the Order of the Phoenix using Harry decoys on his flight from Privet Drive DH33. Cushioning Charm This spell creates an invisible cushioned area, which is usually intended for sitting on. It is primarily used in broomstick manufacture to make the brooms more comfortable. Elliot Smethwyck invented this Charm in 1820, a development that led broomstick riding to become more comfortable than ever before QA. Daydream Charm This gives the spell caster a highly-realistic 30 minute daydream, according to its inventors Fred and George Weasley. It can have side-effects of minor drooling and a vacant expression, but this aside it is virtually undetectable. Daydream Charms can be found for sale in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes HBP6. Deletrius "Delete" means "to erase". This charm is used to erase spell images conjured by Priori Incantem. Amos Diggory used it after the Dark Mark had been cast by Barty Crouch Jnr, with Harry's wand, after the Quidditch World Cup. He first used Priori Incantatem to create the ghost of the Morsmordre spell, and then used Deletrius to make it vanish in a wisp of smoke GOF9. Disillusionment Charm Literal meaning of "disillusion" is to remove an illusion. Generally used to indicate unhappiness with a situation. This spell is used to hide something, and is typically used to conceal magical objects and occurrences from Muggles, making them blend into the background like a chameleon. Alastor Moody cast this spell on Harry when he and his Advance Guard had to fly to Grimmauld Place from Privet Drive. When Moody cast the spell it felt to Harry as if cold trickles were running down his body from his head, where Moody had hit him with his wand. Once the spell had been cast, his body immediately blended in with the background OOTP3. Moody lifted the spell when they reached their destination, and hit Harry's head with his wand again: this time, the trickles felt hot OOTP4. Drought Charm This spell dries up a limited amount of water. Harry researched this in preparation for the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, but as it is designed only to dry up puddles and ponds, he decided he probably wouldn't be able to remove the entire Hogwarts lake with it GOF26. Engorgio The Engorgement Charm. This causes the target of the spell to enlarge until it is several times its original size. It is likely that the target has to be living matter. Evidence of this comes from the fact that wherever it has been cast in the books so far, this has been the case. Fred and George Weasley put an Engorgement Charm on their Ton-Tongue Toffees, which they "accidentally" let Dudley Dursley eat, leading his tongue to grow to over 4 feet in length before his parents would let Arthur magically shrink it again GOF4. In addition, Moody/Crouch used an Engorgement Charm on the spider he was using to demonstrate the Unforgivable Curses in his DADA lessons. The spider grew larger than a tarantula, much to Ron's chagrin GOF14. Enlargement Charm Similar to the Engorgement Charm described above, this causes an object to swell in size. It is thought that the Engorgement Charm works only on organic matter animal or vegetable matter, whilst the Enlargement Charm works on other objects OOTP26. Expecto Patronum The Patronus Charm. This is highly advanced magic, beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level, as reported by both Remus Lupin when he was teaching Harry how to do it POA12 and by Hermione when she and Harry travelled back in time to save Sirius POA21. The spell produces a Patronus, which takes the form of a silver animal made of vapour, but is actually a projection of the caster's positive emotions POA12. It acts as a guardian, protecting the spell caster, and can be used to ward off both Dementors POA12 and Lethifolds FB. It may well work against other creatures as well, although this is unconfirmed. Featherweight Charm This charm is used to make something lightweight so that it can be carried more easily. After he had run away from Privet Drive before the start of his third year, Harry thought about bewitching his trunk to make it as light as a feather, tying it to his broom, wearing his Invisibility Cloak and flying to London. Luckily for him the Knight Bus arrived before he could put this dubious plan into action POA3. Fidelius Charm This is, according to Professor Flitwick, an immensely complex spell that allows a secret to be concealed, even if under normal circumstances it would be in plain sight, for an indefinite period of time. When the spell is cast, the magically protected secret is known only to one person, who is referred to as the Secret-Keeper. The information in question is stored and concealed within their very soul. The only way that any third party can become privy to the protected information is if the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it directly to them. It cannot be revealed in any other way, and so even those who the Secret-Keeper has informed cannot pass the information on HBP2. Fire Charm When Harry and Dumbledore were attacked by Inferi in the Horcrux cave, Dumbledore created a ring of crimson and gold fire to protect them. This may be simply a Dumbledore-powered version of Flagrate or Incendio, or it may be a separate fire creation charm that we hadn't previously seen HBP26. Flame Freezing Charm This charm was used by Medieval witches to remove the effects of the fire when they were burned at the stake, replacing the heat with a gentle tickling sensation. The witch in question would scream a bit and pretend to be burning in order to keep up the pretence, whilst in reality suffering no harm at all. Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be apprehended on no fewer than 47 different occasions POA1. Flying Charm Different to Wingardium Leviosa, which merely makes objects float in the air, the Flying Charm allows them to be manoeuvred by the user and turns them into genuinely controllable airborne items. The Flying Charm is applied to broomsticks, as confirmed by Draco Malfoy when he was criticising Ron's broom during one Quidditch practice: "why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a mouldy old log like that?" were the words he chose OOTP14. It is likely that this is also the charm used on Flying Carpets GOF7. It is clear that Flying Charms can be cast only on objects rather than animals or people, because until at recently as 1997, it was well known throughout the wizarding world that no spell existed that allowed a wizard to fly unaided QA. Voldemort broke through this barrier, inventing a spell that allowed him to fly DH4, and he taught this skill to Severus Snape as well DH30. As both these men are now dead, the art may be lost once more. Freezing Charm Hermione used a clever Freezing Charm to immobilise Cornish Pixies after Professor Lockhart's disastrous first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, following Lockhart's pathetic attempt to deal with them himself COS6. According to Horace Slughorn, Freezing Charms are also effective in disabling Muggle burglar alarms HBP4. Fur Charm When Ginny was upset about the spate of Petrifications at school during her first year, Fred and George embarked on an ill-conceived campaign to cheer her up. One thing that they did was to cover themselves in fur and jump out at her from behind statues. Far from cheering her up, however, it merely caused her to have nightmares, which made Percy so cross that he wrote to their mother to ask her to make them stop it COS11. Gripping Charm The Gripping Charm allows a person to grasp an object more effectively. It was invented in 1875 and is primarily used in Quidditch to allow the Chasers to handle the Quaffle one-handed whilst still keeping a grip on their brooms QA. Growth Charm Similar to the Enlargement Charm and the Engorgement Charm, this spell causes the target to increase in size. The precise differences between these three enchantments are unknown. Harry got confused during his Charms OWL and cast a Growth Charm on a rat he was meant to be turning orange. It had grown to the size of a badger before he could stop it OOTP31. Hair-Thickening Charm Causes the hair to thicken. During the build-up to the Gryffindor vs Slytherin Quidditch match in 1995, Alicia Spinnet was hit from behind by a curse from Miles Bletchley that caused her eyebrows to grow so fast they obscured her vision. Professor Snape refused to believe this and stated that she must have attempted a Hair-Thickening Charm on herself OOTP19. Homenum Revelio Homenum Revelio is a charm which reveals human presences in the surrounding environment. The spell indicates a body by a marker, the appearance of which is yet unknown, but which can be felt by the target as something "swooping" low over him or her. In 1997, Hermione Granger used this spell at Number 12, Grimmauld Place after escaping pursuing Death Eaters. Later that year, Death Eater used this spell to located Harry Potter at Xenophilius Lovegood's house. Homorphus Charm This spell is - supposedly - used to force a Werewolf to revert to human form. Lockhart claimed to have used this against the Wagga Wagga Werewolf, and made Harry act out the situation with him in one 2nd year DADA class COS10. He hadn't done anything of the sort, of course, but it may be a real spell. If it is a real spell, its effects must be temporary, or there would be no danger from Werewolves, or need for the Wolfsbane potion POA18. Hot Air Charm Causes hot air to stream out of the end of the caster's wand. A complicated wand movement is required to cast this spell but no incantation. Hermione used it to dry her robes in winter 1995, after she'd been out in deep snow to visit Hagrid OOTP21. Hover Charm Similar to Wingardium Leviosa, this spell makes an item hover in the air. It was famously used by Dobby on Aunt Petunia's cream and sugared violet pudding, when Dobby was attempting to stop Harry from going to Hogwarts for his own safety. Dobby Hovered the pudding, and threatened to let it drop to the kitchen floor unless Harry promised not to go back. Harry wouldn't, and the pudding fell COS2. Impedimenta In its simplest form, this spell is used to stop or slow down a person or creature, effectively immobilising them for a short period of time. When cast with power, however, it can easily knock the target off their feet. On many occasions, it has knocked the target over but not prevented subsequent movement at all. Whether these variations are accidental in the casting of the spell, or the choice of the caster, is unclear. Imperturbable Charm This spell creates a barrier that sounds, objects and people cannot cross. When Fred and George tried to use Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on Order of the Phoenix meetings at Grimmauld Place, their attempts were thwarted by Molly putting this charm on the door, which meant that the Ears couldn't get near it. Ginny threw Dungbombs as the door and they flew right away from it, proving that the charm was in place OOTP4. Intruder Charm The wizarding equivalent of a burglar alarm. It makes an audible signal when the area covered by the charm is entered by somebody or something. Horace Slughorn had one of these set up in the house he was using in Budleigh Babberton so that he could tell if someone approached. Unfortunately for him, when Harry and Dumbledore came to call he was in the bath and didn't hear it go off HBP4. Knitting Charm This charm enchants knitting needles. Hermione bewitched knitting needles to knit House-Elf hats and scarves all by themselves for the SPEW cause OOTP17. Locomotion Charm Parvati and Lavender were practicing this spell in preparation for their OWLs, making their pencil cases race across the table. It is likely to be the same spell as Locomotor XXXX, shown below OOTP31. Locomotor XXXX This is a charm that causes an object to travel floating in the air. The incantation used is Locomotor XXXX, where XXXX is the object that the caster wishes to enchant. Tonks used this spell on Harry's trunk when she was part of the Advance Guard that took him from the Dursleys' house back to Grimmauld Place. Once the trunk was in the air, she controlled its movement with her wand OOTP3. Later in the year, Professor Flitwick transported Sybill Trelawney's trunks using the same spell after Dumbledore invited her to stay at the castle despite Umbridge sacking her as a teacher OOTP26. Lumos Lumos causes the spell caster's wand to emit a thin beam of light like a torch. It is a relatively simple spell that students have learnt by at least their second year at Hogwarts. This was made clear when Harry and Ron followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forest after Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban, as both knew how to cast it at this point COS15. After this it is used on a fairly frequent basis, and despite the fact that the illumination it provides is small and dim, it seems to be the best light-producing spell available. Memory Creation Charm This piece of magic is quite different from the classic Memory Charm "Obliviate", and rather than deleting memories actually creates convincing false ones in the victim. According to Dumbledore it is a complex piece of magic. The fact that the authorities did not even consider that it might have been done when they obtained Morfin Gaunt's confession of the Riddle murders also shows that it must also be extremely rare. Tom Riddle was something of an expert at it, however, and after he cast it on Morfin, the latter happily provided the authorities with a long and boastful confession HBP17. Many years later he used the same trick on Hepzibah Smith's House-Elf Hokey, who subsequently confessed to killing her mistress, something which had actually been carried out by Tom, of course HBP20. Muggle-Repelling Charm This is a charm that is used to keep Muggles away from things that wizards would prefer them not to see. No harm is done to the Muggles in question, but they are nevertheless overcome by an urge to leave when they encounter such a charm. According to Arthur Weasley, every inch of the gold World Cup Stadium was covered in Muggle-Repelling Charms, which made any Muggles approaching the area suddenly remember an urgent appointment and dash off. Arthur thought this was rather endearing GOF8. It is likely that the incantation for the Muggle-Repelling Charm is Repello Muggletum. Hermione cast this spell as part of the regular magical defences used by herself, Harry and Ron when they were on the run from the Death Eaters and were trying to avoid detection DH14. Obliteration Charm This was used by Hermione to wipe out tracks in the snow, to cover up the fact that she, Harry and Ron had been to visit Hagrid OOTP20. It may be able to remove other marks as well. Obliviate Obliviate is also known as The Memory Charm. It erases sections of the memory of the victim as chosen by the spell caster. It can even wipe out the entire memory if the caster so chooses. The impact of a Memory Charm can be very powerful, and the effects may be incurable. Permanent Sticking Charm Used to stick one thing to another. Permanently. In 12 Grimmauld Place, the portrait of Walburga Black and the Family Tree tapestry were both stuck to the wall with this charm, making it impossible to remove them. According to Sirius, the Order had been trying to remove the portrait for a month without any success, and so they had to put up with it screaming abuse at them every time Tonks tripped over the umbrella stand 6. Placement Charm This is used to remotely position an object. It appears to be similar to object moving spells such as Locomotor, except that the Placement Charm allows for accurate positioning of the target object. It is the recommended magic to use against Kelpies, as these are pacified by having a bridle put over their heads whilst in Horse form. Magic has to be used to perform this operation, as anyone getting too close to one whilst it is not passive will inevitably be drowned and eaten FB. Protean Charm The Protean Charm is a spell which magically binds objects to one "control" object. Any change of form in the "control" object is subsequently reflected in those on which the Protean Charm has been cast. Protego The Shield Charm. This charm creates a magical shield to deflect minor to moderate spells and jinxes cast by others. It is not hugely advanced magic, as Harry first learnt it when he was preparing for the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament during his 4th year GOF31. Admittedly he struggled with it to start with, and Hermione was able to smash his shield very easily with a Jelly-Legs Jinx, but he had certainly mastered it by the following year. By then he was able to cast a very effective Shield Charm against Snape whilst practicing Occlumency, and was even able to see some of Snape's memories before Snape put a stop to it OOTP26. Harry later used it effectively during the battle at the Department of Mysteries to prevent Bellatrix from summoning the Prophecy OOT35. Refilling Charm Causes a container to refill with whatever liquid it was originally holding. Harry cast this on Slughorn's wine bottles when he was getting drunk with Hagrid after Aragog's funeral. Harry had never managed to use the spell before without using the incantation, but the Felix Felicis he'd consumed meant that on this occasion he was able to cast it non-verbally with no problems HBP22. Rictusempra The Tickling Charm. This charm produces a jet of silver light, which when it hits the victim causes them to laugh uncontrollably. Harry hit Malfoy with this spell when Snape paired them together at Lockhart's Duelling Club in their second year. Each pair of students was only meant to be attempting to disarm each other, and the outbreak of anarchy the erupted when the duels began caused Lockhart some discomfort COS11. Scourgify From the English word "scour", meaning "to clean". Used to clean an item. This spell was used by Tonks to clean Hedwig's cage when she help Harry pack before going to Grimmauld Place, although it only had a limited effect due to Tonks never bothering to learn household-style spells properly OOTP3. James Potter also used it on Snape when he was bullying him, telling him to wash his mouth out after Snape had sworn at him OOTP28. A Scouring Charm has also been separately mentioned, which is almost certainly the same spell. Hermione taught Neville a Scouring Charm to clean his fingernails with, after Snape made him disembowel a barrelful of horned toads in detention GOF14. Scouring Charms are also required to remove a Bundimun infestation FB. Severing Charm Cuts one thing from another. This is usually intended for use on items, but does work on living matter as well, as it is known that Crups living in Muggle-inhabited neighbourhoods are required to have their forked tails removed with a Severing Charm FB. If used on humans this charm would provide a handy means for Dark Wizards to kill people, creating a powerful alternative to Avada Kedavra that has the advantage of not being Unforgiveable, and so it can therefore be assumed that for some reason it doesn't work on a human target. Silencio The Silencing Charm. This forces the target person or creature to fall silent, unable to make any audible noise. Harry, Ron and Hermione learnt the spell during 5th-year Charms lessons, and predictably, Hermione was very good at it and the other two weren't OOTP18. Hermione put this piece of magic to good effect later in the year, when she used it to prevent a Death Eater finishing his incantation during the battle at the Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately, she was floored by a non-verbal spell from the same Death Eater a few moments later OOTP35. Slug-Vomiting Charm Causes the victim to burp slugs. Spark Charm There have been several occasions throughout the series where various people have sent jets of sparks from the end of their wand. This magic has never been given a name in the books, and so it appears here as the Spark Charm. Supersensory Charm The effect of this charm is not specified, but the name suggests that it heightens the awareness of the caster to things going on around them. Ron Weasley believed that if he used this charm he wouldn't have to look in his wing mirror when driving a Muggle car, which made it perfectly acceptable for him to Confund his examiner when taking his driving test to make sure he passed Epilogue. The Trace This is the charm that detects illegal use of magic by underage wizards. It is placed on all wizarding children and detects magical activity around them DH4. The magic breaks when the child turns 17, however, and it is impossible to place the charm on an adult DH9. When Harry, Ron and Hermione were followed from Bill and Fleur's wedding to the Tottenham Court Road, Ron was concerned that the Death Eaters might have found a way to put The Trace on Harry even though he had now passed his 17th birthday DH9. Remus Lupin was so convinced that such a thing was impossible, however, that he dismissed the idea immediately when it was presented to him DH11. Unbreakable Charm Makes an item unbreakable. Undetectable Extension Charm This magic is used to enchant a container or bag, so that its interior capacity expands to enormous size. Externally, the enchanted item looks just as it did before the spell was cast. Hermione cast this spell on her small beaded handbag, which allowed her to comfortably bring along everything that she, Ron and Harry needed for their Horcrux quest, including a tent, a library of books, changes of clothes, and a portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black DH9. It appears that the weight of items placed within the bag is drastically reduced whilst they are inside, but not entirely eliminated: Hermione was able to carry her bag around with no discernible difficulty, but it still made an unusually loud thump when dropped on the ground DH8. Unplottable Charm Used to make a location unplottable. This is a security measure effective against both Muggles and wizards/witches, which is used to make it impossible to plot the charmed building or location on a map. Category:Magical Disciplines